moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Dawnrunner
Matriarch Claimant With the dire situation and increase of information of the Feldawn, Lucera could hold back no longer to sit and watch her family destroy itself. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Lucy made contact with a potential ally whom advised her to claim ownership of the house. With no other family to testify against the decision, Lucera has decided to call herself a Matriarch Claimant, claiming ownership of House Dawnrunner and leaving it up to the members of the house she will accrue over time if they decide to keep her in the position once the house stabilizes. History House Dawnrunner was elven nobility through entrepreneurship and relic collecting. A great many of the members of the house were merchants of rare and durable armor and weapons imbued with power and boons. It is said that a vast majority were treasure hunters, merely seeking out rare treasures to collect or barter with. Through business and collections, the house gained knowledge on sacred and magical artifacts which turned them to the direction of protecting these said artifacts. The head of the house, Magister Alrynn Dawnrunner, turned the tides of the House's future as he began to train members of the house in practice to scry and hunt these artifacts of power. The house's membership that once included a majority of treasure hunters and merchants, would then turn to the use of arcane magic and eventually, through contact with other houses, were later introduced to a much larger variety of occupations including craftsmen, armor smiths, tailors, and scholars of ancient relics. The house was on a path of arcane practices like many of their kin, and would later contribute to the founding of the Relinquary. After the fall of Quel'thalas, many members turned to Kael'thas in faith, following him and his allegiance to the Outland. The house has been suffering turmoil as the current leaders of the house have become corrupt, infusing power with the Legion to overwhelm their enemies, and even their own kin. Those of the Dawnrunner house that are loyal to the Regent-Lord have sworn themselves to Silvermoon, and have since been preparing to overthrow the council which currently leads the house. The house is divided by many of a variety of talents, mostly consisting of Farstriders and Warriors. Many lower-ranking members of the house still remain treasure hunters and traders as the house's original members once were. Alliances House Dawnrunner in its prime trading time made many alliances including a branch of House Dawnblade, House Silverwood, and House Suntreader who had prior been a massive competitor. Though the time of the Quel'dorei Houses has come and past and a lot of history between these families have been buried away, many Houses hold relics and precious items of their former allied houses as a sign of loyalty and honor. Currently, House Dawnrunner, now lead by Lucera Dawnrunner, is looking for more potential allies to restore the integrity of the family. Current Alliances * House Suntreader * House Dayfall Members (( TBD)) Category:High Elf Houses Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes